This invention relates to an electronic trigger for a paintball marking gun, and more particularly to an electronic trigger having power saving features for improved battery life.
Paintball marking guns are used in a variety of targeting and simulated battle games (e.g. capture the flag). These guns launch a ball of paint with a frangible shell that is designed to hold the ball shape until striking an object after firing. Upon striking the object, the ball is set to break open leaving a paint spot.
Paint-ball guns typically employ a firing system powered by compressed gas such as air. Compressed air is supplied from a supply tank which is mounted to or carried with the gun. The gun systems are equipped with pressure regulators which receive gas from the tank at a relatively high pressure and deliver gas at a reduced, more consistent pressure for propelling the paintball.
Paintball guns had traditionally been equipped with manual trigger mechanism to control the release of compressed gas. The trigger mechanism serves to transfer a finger pull at the trigger to the rapid cycling of a gas valve.
Although manual trigger systems typically include some application of mechanical advantage (e.g. leverage), the required hand, or finger, force is known to interfere with gun targeting. A forceful trigger pull may cause the shooter to move the entire paintball gun thereby changing the aim just before firing. Likewise, rapid firing of a manual trigger mechanism stresses and tires the shooter""s hands and fingers.
Paintball guns have been equipped with power-assisted trigger mechanisms requiring only a slight pulling force in an effort to reduce undesired gun movement and shooter fatigue. Conventional power-assisted trigger mechanisms include a switch activated solenoid with battery power. A serious drawback of these available powered trigger systems is limited battery life.
Limited battery life is a particular problem for paintball guns which require a mechanical hold after firing. A popular paintball gun design sold under the commercial designation xe2x80x9cAutococker 2000xe2x80x9d (Warr Game Products, Sante Fe Springs, Calif.) requires such a hold from the trigger in order to release a new paintball into the firing chamber.
What is needed is a power-assisted trigger mechanism suitable for use with paintball guns offering increased battery life and advanced features.
A grip suitable for triggering a firing actuator of a gun comprises a frame adapted for mounting to the gun, a trigger movably secured to the frame, a sensor positioned to detect a pull of the trigger, a linear motor adapted for mechanical coupling to the firing actuator, and a source of electric power. A pulsation power controller is electrically connected to the sensor, the power source and the linear motor for energizing the linear motor with a pulsating signal in response to a trigger pull.
The pulsation power controller preferably includes a switch in the circuit connecting the linear motor to the power source and an oscillating signal generator connected to control the operation of the switch in response to a signal from the trigger pull sensor.